The present invention relates to card games and, more particularly, to a variable payoff scenario for a casino card game wherein the game outcome is determined based on a numerical total of a player's hand.
With the expansion of gaming and the increase in competition, casinos are striving to offer a wider variety of games. Growth in slot machine popularity and the increase in variety of specialty games has resulted in the overall reduction in conventional games, such as Blackjack ("21") tables.
Many casinos, however, are reluctant to reduce the number of conventional tables because of the inherent game attractiveness to both players and casinos. For example, in Blackjack, the game is based on simple concepts and procedures that are readily understood by both casual and regular players. Moreover, the game requires relatively low overhead to facilitate and monitor. In addition, floor space is limited in a casino, and casino operators are reluctant to replace an income-generating Blackjack or other game table with a new game variety.
In conventional Blackjack, however, experienced players can utilize established strategies to practically eliminate the house advantage. The ability to eliminate the house advantage is obviously a concern for casino operators. Additionally, less experienced or beginning players may be hesitant to play Blackjack because they are aware that such strategies exist, but are unable to execute them themselves. Novice players play poorly even with some knowledge of the basic strategy and therefore have a more negative experience than might otherwise have been the case. Still further, with conventional Blackjack, these established strategies can be enhanced to actually achieve a player advantage when coupled with the use of card counting. Although discouraged in most casinos, it is difficult to police card counting as a rehearsed card counter can typically count cards without exhibiting any outward appearance of counting.
Still further, disputes between the players can arise when novice players are seated with experienced players. That is, a novice player may instruct the dealer to deal an additional card or instruct the dealer not to deal an additional card when the experienced player believes the contrary was appropriate. Often, the experienced player perceives that the novice's improper instruction resulted in an adverse outcome.
In an attempt to accommodate the desire for variety and the retention of a significant Blackjack presence, several Blackjack variant games have been introduced. These games include Multiple Action Blackjack, Spanish 21, Face-Up 21, and Royal Match. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,917 to Vancura. A summary of known Blackjack variants is discussed in the Vancura patent. Spanish 21, however, seems to be the only Blackjack variant that has endeavored to address the primary problems of Blackjack. In Spanish 21, the cards with a value of 10 are removed from the regular deck. As the 10 cards are valuable for a card counter, Spanish 21 is less attractive to the card counter. The removal of 10's alone increases the house advantage too high, so additional play options and bonus pays are incorporated to give a better balanced house advantage. However, there is still a best basic strategy for Spanish 21, which the majority of players are probably unaware is quite different from regular basic strategy. Thus, while the game is an enjoyable variant and has achieved some popularity, many players will have had a substantively more negative experience than at regular Blackjack.